


Relax

by musical_lizard



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_lizard/pseuds/musical_lizard
Summary: Johnny had had a long day.And man, he just wants to relax.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Mori for beta reading!  
> this is my first ev er (finised and published) fic.

Johnny sighs.  
It’s been a long day.  
They were up since 6 a.m; traveling back a forth from an interview to a fan meeting to a performance to another interview; had to be talkative and smiley and happy; all on 5 hours of sleep they had after arriving at the hotel from the flight.  
Being in LA is... nice. It reminds Johnny of his childhood. But now he’s just tired and worried and maybe slightly anxious.  
All these interviews... Johnny’s hoping he’s doing okay. The boys keep cheering him to talk more, to crack some jokes, but honestly he’s afraid to mess it up. To say something that isn’t funny or too dumb.  
Donghyukie really helps him at times like these, when he’s worried. but he fell asleep in Mark and Jaehyun's room earlier- poor kid was so tired- and Johnny decided to not wake him up. So he’s also alone.  
Johnny rolls to his side and sighs.  
The scenarios and people of the day rambling in his head, the silence of the room around him making the sounds in his head louder. He closes his eyes tightly, pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out another sigh.  
'I need to sleep. and... relax.' he thinks to himself. 'Relax, Johnny. relax.'  
Well. He can...  
He shouldn’t. It’s late.  
But the thought got stuck in is head.  
He rolls to lie on his back. He’ll be able to sleep better afterwards. Maybe, even, dream about something nice.  
Johnny raises his hand and looks at his fingers. Yeah, they’re so long, the boys never stop teasing him about that. He smiles to himself. He sneaks his hand into the covers and shimmies out of his sweats, moving his fingertips up and down his hard, toned stomach. Right now he’s so warm, and it’s so comfy, and he’s just a tiny bit of sleepy. He smiles to himself again.  
He palms his dick through his boxers, hums to himself as he’s getting hard under his sweaty palm. He reaches with him other hand and takes his cock out of his boxers.  
He takes his time, keeps palming it slowly and starts messaging it with his thumb.  
It’s been so long since he’s been by himself in a room, let alone in a place which isn’t their dorms, so he allows himself to make some sighs (unlike when he rushes himself to cum in his 7-minute early-morning shower).  
He licks his lips and his toes curl involuntarily, his member hard already and wanting more, more friction, more touch.  
He starts picking up his pace, now moving his entire palm up and down the length of his cock, and it feels so good, so hot between the hotel sheets that Johnny starts to moan.  
His breath gets sloppy, his mouth watering and his eyes shut tight. He bites his lips and his knee hike up a little when he fully grasps himself, hot and dripping precum on the white sheets.  
He curses quietly, but honestly he couldn’t care less right now. It’s so hot and sticky, his bangs sticking to his forehead while his lips, forming a little o, are letting out pants and hisses.  
His entire arm moves, in sync with his fast, loud breaths, wanting more, wanting it hard. ‘Fuck, I’m so hot’, Johnny thinks, letting the covers fall off his body and fully seeing himself, hard and dripping and sloppy, and he’s so close now, can almost taste the bliss, he tilts his head back, closes his eyes and reaches to the head of his cock--  
Johnny cums inside his own palm, warmness slightly dripping from his fingers.  
His mind buzzing everything and nothing, he holds himself into softness, the other hand wiping the mix of hair and sweat from his forehead.  
He smiles to himself, embracing the good feeling for a moment, settling his breath and avoiding thinking about the stains and tomorrow's tasks.  
He gets up, simultaneously searching the tissues on the bedside table with his free hand, which once he had grabbed are pressed into his palm and thrown into the bathroom basket.  
After he cleans the cum from his hand and splashes his face with water, he takes a small look at the mirror above him. He sighs. He looks tired. But good.  
He wobbles back, letting himself fall backwards to the bed and pulls himself back into the coziness of the covers.  
Johnny breaths in, his eyes closed and his lips pulled into a smile.  
God, he feels good now. And relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> i really like Johnny so this is my payback for fic writing-nctzen who never write abt him >:)  
> pls write up any remarks or corrections you have in the comments, i promise my next one will be better~  
> and feel free to follow me on twitter @musical_lizard, i try to always follow back !


End file.
